After All These Years
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: Adeline Marie and John Cena had been the best of friends since childhood and into their careers with the WWE. They shared everything together, from their deepest of secrets, desires and fears... or did they?
1. Take My Breath Away

She struggled with the zipper even more, cursing under her breath a few times. She knew she was behind schedule, and she was even more certain that her best friend was waiting outside for her in the car. She stopped for a second, to catch her breath before battling with the large case once more. She sat a top the case and used all her might to attack the zipper once more.

"What in the hell are you doing?" came a deep, husky voice from the door.

She flew backwards on her bed, grabbing her chest in the process and taking deep, clear breaths. She wasn't sure why she had jumped or was scared; she knew exactly who it was. She looked up and was met with the familiar crystal blue eyes she had known for some many years.

"John, what the hell is your problem? Don't do that again, you jerk!" she exclaimed, as she pushed past him, getting off her bed. "And if you must know, I can't zip my bag. Why don't you put those big muscles to use and zip it for me."

"Addie, I swear to everything sacred, do you really need all this shit?" he asked, fumbling with the zipper.

"Yes, I do. It has everything that I need..." she began.

"Yeah, you're right. It has everything in there alright." he said, laughing slightly as the zipper finally sealed shut.

"Why am I friends with you again?" she asked, coming up behind him.

He turned around, their faces mere inches apart. She felt his warm breath hitting her neck, sending chills up and down her spine. She felt her breath catch in her throat, their eyes were locked and the world seemed to stop moving in that moment. At least, for Adaline it did.

John had always had that effect on her, since they had entered junior high and she had really started to notice boys. Of course, John was the first one she noticed and her eyes hadn't drifted much over the 20 years they had been friends. She had never shared her feelings with him; it was the only secret he didn't know. And she was pretty sure he didn't return the same feelings, either.

He had been with his girlfriend, Liz for a little over 6 years and things were moving steadily for them. She was sure he would pop the question by the end of the year, and frankly, it was something she wasn't looking forward to. She had pushed the thought as far from her mind as she could, but late at night, when she would lay in the empty hotel beds, thinking and winding down from her busy days, the thought would creep its way back into her thoughts and she would spend many restless nights thinking about John and the many reasons he should be with someone, anyone else besides Liz.

She felt John take a step forwards, and for once, she was unsure of what he was going to do. She felt the back of his hand stroke her cheek ever so softly, as she closed her eyes, wanting the moment to last longer than it would. She somehow managed to breath through it, but when she opened her eyes, she saw his eyes staring back at her again and his famous dimpled grin plastered across his face.

"Because, you can't resist me?" he question, in barely a whisper.

_More than you know._

"You caught me." she said, throwing her hands up and returning the smile.

"So, um..." John said, looking around the room. "Are we ready to leave now?"

"Yeah, I think so." she replied, looking around the room as well.

"I'll get your suitcase, cupcake. Meet me downstairs." he said, kissing her cheek before grabbing her belongings.

She drew a deep breath in as she watched him walk out the door, something she had grown accustomed to over the years, as well. She always watched him walk out the door and she never found the courage to tell him how she truly felt. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on, but she knew the plane wouldn't wait for her until she found out, either.

She flew down the stairs and grabbed her house keys. She gave her living room a once-over, before locking the door and sprinting down the walk to the awaiting car at the curb. She slid into the passenger seat and smiled at John, who was busy on his cell phone. He held up his finger, and she shook her head and merely stared out the window.

"I'll be back in a few days and then we'll...." John said, before trailing off.

Adeline tried not to listen to his conversation, but almost immediately she knew he was talking with Liz. She could tell by his demeanor, his actions and his the way his tone of voice shifted in the 5 minutes he had left her room. She smiled weakly in his direction and rubbed his shoulder before laying her head against the headrest and closing her eyes.

"Liz, I'm not going to go over this...." he began again before clearly being cut off on the other end.

Adeline rolled her eyes, becoming fed up with the entire situation. She knew Liz was up to her usual games. She loved making John feel guilty about his wrestling career, the amount of time he was on the road and the flock of women that herded around him. It was a lot for a relationship to take in, but Adeline had heard the arguments too many times before. Liz was naturally not a very understanding person.

"Liz, I'm late as it is. Can't we just...." he began again before being cut off once more.

Adeline had heard just about enough. She knew they were now going to drive the entire length of the trip, seeing as they had 20 minutes to make it to the airport that was over an hours distance. She didn't mind driving the journey with John. She enjoyed it when they would drive to their next destination instead of fly, but she knew her best friend when he was cranky, irritable and pissed off. It would not be a pleasant trip.

She also knew her jealousy was kicking in, and sometimes, it seemed to get the best of her.

"Dopey, are you ready?" Adeline asked, using her pet name for John.

One that Liz despised.

John smiled in her direction and shook his head. She knew Liz had heard her, and frankly, she had said it for that simple reason. Liz hated to closeness between the two. She often threw Adeline's name up into their arguments and many times had accused John of cheating on her with Adeline, which was never true.

"Liz, I'll call you tonight after the show. Good bye." he said, slamming his phone shut, not giving her anymore time to argue back. "You ready to drive for 5 hours?"

"Sure. I was born ready, baby!" she said, throwing her sunglasses on before plugging her iPod into the charged and fishing through it to find a song.

John pulled away from the curb and headed down the street as Adeline blasted an old Pink Floyd song. She kicked her flip flops off and threw her feet onto the dash before reclining her seat and laying back. John smiled at her and rolled his eyes before grabbing the sunglasses from her face, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to sit up.

"What?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"You did that on purpose." he said, staring forward, with a slight smirk on his face. She gave him a blank expression as the car came to a stop at the next red light. He stared in her direction displaying his dimples again, causing her to melt.

"_Dopey, are you ready?_" he mocked, as the two shared a fit of laughter together.


	2. It's Not A Date

Adaline flopped backwards on the bed, as John dropped her suitcase onto the nearby table. He looked at his friend already lounged out on her bed and grinned to himself. He knew if he didn't get her up, it may be several hours before she would be motivated for their busy evening, but he couldn't bare upsetting her rest period.

The five hour drive had taken a lot of them both, and even he had to admit sleep sounded good right about now. He sat in the nearby chair and continued to look at her form, now snuggled up to the pillow, facing him with her eyes closed, as if she were having the best rest of her life. He smiled once more, recalling the past 20 years through his mind.

They had been through a lot, he knew that. They had became fast friends when they were little and John could never let the girl out of his sight, even when she was just a tiny thing at the tender age of 7. She had changed and matured a lot since then, but her eyes; that clear, aquamarine color had never changed. Her passion for life, her sense of strength and her tender, kind heart had never changed either.

It was something John had fallen for over the years, although he had never acted on it. There was never drunken kisses, or stolen kisses for that matter; he never made his move and sometimes, over the course of their friendship, he would silently kick himself in the ass for not doing something sooner.

Now, he was with Liz and he was forced to put on a smile for everyone, something he hated doing. He hadn't been exceptionally happy for the past couple years in their relationship, but it had been 7 years. It would be unknown territory for him if he were to break it off. No matter how much he hated to admit it, there was a sense of comfort with Liz.

But nothing like he had with Adaline. She could get under his skin, irritate the hell out of him and piss him off to no end, but the minute she flashed her smile, with her perfect teeth and he saw those same blue-green eyes shine, everything went away; no matter what feeling it was he was feeling. His family adored her and they accepted her with no hesitation. Liz, on the other hand was something different. They tolerated her because she was John's girlfriend, but that was as far as the pleasantries went. Adaline was the only person that knew everything about him, down to every last detail.

Except for the feelings he kept locked deep inside him, that sometimes wanted to burst outwards, but he contained them, somehow, for so long.

He stood then, making his way to the bed and sitting beside her still form. He brushed the strand of auburn hair from her cheek, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. He smiled again, watching her sleep peacefully, without a care in the world. He kissed her cheek gently, letting his lips linger for a second before pulling away when she stared to stir.

"John?" she said, in a hushed tone.

"It's alright. Go back to sleep." he urged, rubbing her back gently.

She stared at him, their eyes locking again. The amount of emotion emanating from them both would be evident to anyone else who witnessed it, but to them, they were oblivious to how the other one felt, regardless of how close they were. It was friendly nature to them.

Or so they thought.

Almost as if on cue, John's cell phone began ringing the familiar ring that usually interrupted any moment they shared. John groaned, causing Adaline to smile. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You better answer that. She might get pissed." she said, silently before rolling over and closing her eyes again.

John sighed to himself. He felt like there might have been a moment he could share his feelings, but of course, Liz had to ruin the moment. Which didn't surprise him in the least. He got up and picked his phone up, almost regretting the conversation that was about to happen before he even answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, as cheerfully as he possible could.

"John, baby, where are you?" Liz asked from the other end.

"I'm in my hotel room, Liz. Well, Adaline's hotel room. We just checked in." he answered.

"What are you doing in her hotel room John?" Liz questioned, becoming angry.

"Liz, put a cork in it. It's not what you think. I was helping her with her shit. Was there a reason you called?" he asked.

"What? I can't call my boyfriend for no apparent reason now?" she asked.

"Liz, just don't start. I figured there was a reason you called." he said plainly.

"What's your schedule for the rest of the day?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I have a signing, a meeting and a radio promotions in the area." he answered, taking a glance at Adaline.

"Sounds busy. When will you be home?" she asked sweetly.

"Liz, we've been through this. I'll be home on Saturday. That's 3 days from now." he said, becoming agitated.

"I still don't see why you had to leave a day early. You've put your signings and stuff on hold before. Why not this week?" she asked.

"Because of that right there! Listen to yourself. Just listen Liz. Jesus! It's my God damn job!" John said, standing up and flinging the chair backwards into the wall.

Adaline jumped from the bed and grabbed her chest. She looked around the room before her eyes feel onto a very angry and pissed off John, who was now pacing the length of her hotel room. She inhaled a couple more times, trying to catch her breath before John looked in her direction and shook his head.

"Liz, I've gotta go. I'll... call you later or something." he said, slamming the phone shut and moving to the side of the bed where Adaline now sat.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed, letting her feet rest onto the floor. She placed her head into her hands, letting her hair cover her face. John knelt beside of her, afraid to say anything for a minute.

"I'm..I'm sorry." he finally managed.

"It's alright, John. You just scared me." she answered, not lifting her head.

"Look at me." he said softly.

She lifted her head slowly, causing John to release the anger he once felt, his heart melting for the woman who sat before him. He tilted his head to one side and smiled at her. She returned the smile and hugged him tightly.

"Wanna do dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll call Randy and Sam later to see if they wanna join us." she said, pulling away from John. He rubbed her head gently, before standing up.

"Don't bother. It's just you and I tonight. I think we need this." he said, smiling at her before grabbing his bag.

She stared at him for a minute, wondering if there was some underlying meaning to his invite. Deciding against the thought, she smiled and shook her head. She and John had been to dinner by themselves before. It wasn't anything new.

_It's not like it's a date._

"I'll be by to get you around 8:30. We'll go after the meeting." he said, walking towards the door.

She stood, and walked him the rest of the way, opening the heavy metal door for him as he entered the hallway. She smiled at him again, feeling at a loss for words.

"I'll see you then I guess." she said, shaking her head.

"Get some sleep before the signing. I need my assistant well rested." he said, touching the end of her nose with his finger before disappearing down the hallway.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

It had been a busy evening and even though she was tired, she was looking forward to her time alone with John. She had seen him in passing a few times that afternoon and into the evening, but they didn't talk much, as John was busy with his signing. Adaline occupied her time by talking to Randy Orton, who was returning from his collarbone injury. He had brought his wife, Sam and their little girl, Alanna with them for the week, so it gave Adaline a moment to socialize while John was busy working.

She had every article of clothing she had with her laid out on the hotel bed, trying to decide what she was going to wear. John had told her what time of clothing to wear, but she still wanted to look nice. She couldn't help but get excited about spending time with him and still thought it was rather weird he hadn't invited Randy and Sam to join them. She hadn't minded; not in the least. She figured she had been reading too much into it and it was possible John just wanted to talk to her about his nagging girlfriend.

She had already gotten a shower, but her clothes were another issue. Since she hadn't picked anything, she was still wearing the terrycloth towel around her slender body, trying to decided what to where. Her make-up was finished at least and her hair was as good as it was going to get, considering the summer and the heat in Dallas. She was satisfied with it at least.

There came a knock at the door and after checking the clock quickly and realizing she still had ample time before John would arrive, she hurried to answer it. She opened the door, a smile plastered on her face after seeing John standing on the other side. He had freshly showered; that much she could tell. She could smell his aftershave, which captivated her senses and made her racing heart beat even faster. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his perfect chiseled chest and abs, making her head spin even more from the mere sight of him.

"I hope you're not wearing that out tonight." he said, leaning against the frame of the door.

She looked down at herself and instantly felt the head rise in her cheeks. She wrapped the towel closer to her body and gave John an embarrassed look.

"I, uh..." she stammered on her words.

"It's alright. I mean, I wouldn't say anything but I'd probably have to fight to keep the men off ya." he said, smiling even brighter, his dimples showing clearly.

"No, I plan on wearing something other than this, I just wasn't sure what you had in mind." she said.

"Do you really wanna know what I had in mind?" he asked in a husky voice, leaning towards her; their body's slightly touching.

She lost her breath and gasped slightly, looking into his crystal blue eyes, forgetting the question and getting lost in the moment. She and John had always flirted; it was the sole reason Liz hated her so much. It was harmless flirting and nothing had every happened between the pair, but the chemistry between them had always been evident, much like it was now.

"I, uh... I meant..." she said, clearing her voice, finally able to speak. "I meant what kind of..."

"I know what you meant, Addie." he said in a whisper against her ear. "That's what I came to see you about."

She swallowed the ball that was forming in her throat. He was almost too much for her to resist this time. He was coming on so heavy, so thick, Liz was at the back of her mind and at that moment, she could care less.

"John..." she whispered, looking up at him, their lips mere inches apart.

"What?" he said, cocking his head to the side, his voice still barely above a whisper.

"I um... well, I..." she said, not being able to concoct a sentence, as she stared at the floor.

"Wear something nice. We've got lots to talk about." he said, lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"Is um....everything alright?" she asked, becoming slightly scared.

"Oh, Addie. Yeah, nothing bad, or at least I don't think it is. Just something I've been meaning to talk with you about for some time now." he said, smiling.

"Al...alright, but we could stand here all night doing this or you can let me get dressed so we can leave." she said, smiling back at him.

"I could do either, but I'll let you get dressed. I'll come get you in about 20 minutes. Will you be ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should be. I'll see you then, Dopey." she said, smiling brighter.

"You and that damn nickname." he said, shaking his finger at her before turning to leave.

She shut the door and leaned against the cold steel. She closed her eyes, with a huge smile on her face, completely lost in thought. She had no idea what was going on or what John had to talk with her about, but she was more excited about their night more than ever now.

She was about to walk back into the bedroom to pick an outfit when another knock came at the door. She smiled to herself and shook her head before turning around.

"John, I've gotta get dressed if we're...." she stopped as she opened the door as a state of shock washed over her seeing the person on the other side. "What are you..."

"How cute, you thought I was John. Surprised to see me, Addie?" Liz asked, smirking at her.

"Don't..call.. me.. that." she hissed through clinched teeth.

"So, where in the hell were you going with _my_ boyfriend?" she asked, peeking into the room.

"None of your damn business." Adaline replied back, placing a hand on her hip.

"I think it is my business. He is my boyfriend, Addie, or did you forget that?" she asked, pushing past her to get into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're...." Adaline started.

"Damn, Addie, I almost forgot..." came another voice from the hallway.

Both women turned around and saw John standing in the doorway. John looked past Adaline and looked straight at Liz; a look of shock, imitating the one Adaline had just minutes earlier.

"Liz?" he said, a look of confusion written on his face.

"Hi baby!" she screamed, running towards him and jumping into his arms, laying kisses on his lips.

Adaline rolled her eyes, watching the pair in the hallway. She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms across her chest before clearing her throat and getting their attention.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was able to relieve my schedule for the rest of the week and figured I'd go to the house show with you on Friday and we can go home together on Saturday." she said, smiling brightly.

"You mean, we as in the three of us." Adaline said, making her presence known once again. "It because of you that we were late catching our plan so John and I had to drive down here."

"Well, whatever. All that matters is we get to spend time together, right sweetie?" she said, looking back at John.

"Um, yeah. Sounds great." John said, smiling back, before looking at Adaline. "Um, Addie..."

"Just forget it John. You two go out to dinner..." she started, before taking her hair down and letting her auburn curls fall over her shoulders. "..and have a _lovely_ time." she ended, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Becoming Clear

"So, where are we going?" Liz asked John again.

"Just some restaurant downtown." John replied, his mind on other things at the moment.

"Is it the same place you were going to take _her_." she asked, giving John a sideways glance.

"Yeah, it is. I didn't think I should waste the reservation since it was already made." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." she said, staring out the window and smiling to herself. "You're with me and that's all that matters."

He knew where the conversation was going and soon, it would lead from just merely talking to a full blown argument. He didn't want that; at least not tonight. He didn't have the energy to fight with anyone, seeing as his evening was not going according to his plan. He knew the rest of his time, at least until he went home, was going to be filled with the two women arguing. And usually, Liz was the one to start the arguments. Adaline had never been the type of person to back down or not defend herself. It was in her natural; much like his.

As much as he loved and admired Adaline, Liz was the polar opposite. Sure, he loved her, but ever since they had gotten together, especially since it had gotten serious, he had questioned whether he had made the right decision by asking her out, asking her to move in with him and talking of marriage with her.

Adaline might have gotten under his skin, but Liz drove him up the wall, down the other side and completely insane. Liz had class and was high-maintenance, which was alright at times, but she had control issues and if things weren't going her way, everyone within ear shot and within sight knew about it from the inside out. She had tried keeping John on a very short leash, controlling his every last move and even Adaline's job, or at least where his schedule was concerned.

Liz would often try lessening John's work load, by manipulating the schedule Adaline had perfected, per their boss, Vince McMahon. Liz didn't seem to mind; not in the least. She didn't care if Adaline lost her job, or worse, even John. That just meant he would be at home, with her, day in and day out. Of course, Adaline had learned her lesson once she realized her schedules were being messed with, and she began doing them alone, only calling John to give him the heads-up or giving him copies that were already finalized by their boss.

John pulled up to the curb, waiting for the valet. He turned to Liz, his face softening slightly as he grabbed her free hand and took it into his own. She looked at him, a bit shocked at first, before returning the smile.

"Let's just not fight tonight, alright? Let's eat and we can go back to the hotel and get some sleep, alright?" he said, almost pleading with her.

"John, I'm not the one who starts the arguments, baby. I just wish you would see my side of things for once. I have valid reasons why I get upset. You just don't understand me." she said, giving him another huge smile.

He drew a deep breath in, fighting back the words he longed to say to her. He simply smiled in returned and squeezed her hand before releasing it.

"Liz, I'm trying here. Work with me." he said, through clenched teeth.

"Fine, John. We'll eat and go back to the hotel and sleep or whatever. As long as she isn't with us, we'll be fine." she agreed.

John fought back saying everything that was one his mind, especially defending Adaline. She had never really ever been the source of their arguments. It had always been a means of defense, or at least to John that's how it seemed. Liz made it seem like there was so much more to him and Adaline, and as much as he wished it were true, it wasn't the case.

Maybe he didn't understand Liz or they way she was, her manners or the way she went about things. Maybe Liz had hit the nail on the head about something. But, in the bottom of John's heart, he knew he didn't care anymore; he didn't care to understand her or try to any longer.

John knew at that moment that everything between he and Liz was gone. A thing of the past – ancient history. He knew he had never truly loved Liz.

Liz was just a replacement for the loneliness he had felt for so many years. So many years without Adaline.

Now, the hard part was, telling Liz.

She had managed to tear the hotel room up into shreds, her clothes a mass pile on the floor, scattered in different places. She was left on the floor, cuddling her pillow close, crying to herself. She didn't care anymore and she wasn't even sure why she was crying. She knew she and John weren't together and technically, he had no obligations to her.

She felt like for the first time in their entire friendship, they had started something and tonight was going to prove that. Rather she was leading herself on or not; she knew. She could see it in his eyes, feel it when he touched her, hear it in his voice. Something was there.

Without an admission from John himself, however, she was left in the position she was now. Crying her heart out on the white satin pillow case, her thoughts scattered and wondering what could be. What might have been if she would have admitted her feelings sooner.

She wouldn't step in between his relationship. She had never been that girl and now wasn't the time she was going to start either. She would never lower herself to those standards.

Regardless of her feelings, she was pissed off at John for ditching her the way he did. For disregarding the way she felt – as a friend – and leaving with Liz. She understood his commitment towards Liz. She understood they were together, but they were still friends and at the end of the day, they always had been.

But, tonight, he had treated her like another roadie; another ring rat wanting a wild night with a Superstar of the wrestling world. As if he didn't know her at all. As if the 20 years they had been friends meant nothing to him.

"It's time he grows some damn balls and stands up to that slut of a girlfriend." she said in the empty room.

She was pissed, and when she decided to speak to John Cena again, she wasn't sure, but tonight was not that time.


	5. Confession?

She threw the covers over her head, trying to block the morning sun from her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep this morning; not worry about schedules, meetings, travel or plans – just sleep. She knew she couldn't; a sick day in the WWE was just not allowed, unless it was life threatening. Although it was a lot easier for her to get time off than someone of a higher caliber, especially the Superstars and Divas, but she risked someone else moving into her position, and overall, she enjoyed her job. She couldn't let that happen.

She moaned aloud before ripping the covers from her body and kicking her feet over the side of the bed. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she slipped her feet into her bedroom slippers and made her way to the mound of clothes she had made last night. She stopped and looked around her hotel suite in complete confusion.

The clothes were now neatly folded and stacked on the dresser. Her suitcase lie on the floor below her bed and there was a fresh set of towels sitting in the chair beside the bathroom door. She shook her head, remembering her fiasco from the night before and knew that she hadn't cleaned her room. She had decided to wait until this morning to clean it. That meant only one person could have done it.

"John..." she whispered, shaking her head.

"You're up." a voice came from the far side of the room.

She jumped backwards, nearly tripping over her shoes that rested on the floor. She turned slowly and glared at the person in the chair, fully aware of who the voice belonged to. She had forgotten he had a spare key and the way she was feeling, she wanted to kick herself in the ass for giving him one.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, going through the clothes on the dresser, discarding the unwanted clothes over her shoulder and onto the bed.

"Sure, that didn't take me an hour to fold or anything." he said sarcastically, standing up and making his way towards her.

She turned before he could get any closer, holding her hand out, causing him to stop. He had never seen such anger or resentment from her before, but he could read her expressions. And her eyes said so much.

"How'd you get away from priss ass?" she asked, rudely.

"She's still sleeping. Look, about last night, Addie, I'm...."

She stopped again, holding her hand up and shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about things at that moment, much less see or speak to John. She knew they had to communicate eventually, for work purposes, but as far as she was concerned, that's all the farther she wanted things to go.

"Don't, John. I don't wanna talk about it." she ordered, turning back around before selecting a pair of jeans and a Randy Orton t-shirt.

"Addie, I didn't know..."

"I know you didn't. Neither did I, but it still doesn't erase the fact that you just threw me to the wind last night, forgetting I was even there. Forgetting you had plans with your so-called best friend, John." she said, snapping at him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel...." he began again.

"Look you came here to talk to me about last night. I wanted to be left alone. Since you're here, you're going to hear me out." she said, throwing her clothes on the bed. "I realize your in love with... with... _her_, but that's doesn't mean I don't exist John. That doesn't mean you forget about having a friend and forgetting that the world does not revolve around you or your perfect little girlfriend. The sun does not rise and set in her ass John."

"Addie, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. You know how she makes me feel. She..."

"I'm sure I know how she makes you feel John, or else you wouldn't be with her. Look, I'm not having a conversation about your girlfriend. If you have problems with her, talk them out with her, not me."

"Addie, your my best friend. I tell you everything." he said, coming a few steps closer.

"Well, there's some things I don't wanna know. I'm tired of seeing you pissed off when you get off the phone with her. I'm tired of you ranting and raving how she did this or she did that and yet the minute you two see each other again, everything's perfect." she said, about to turn.

"Addie, it's not like that and you know it." John shot back, grabbing her shoulders stopping her from moving. "Where is this coming from?"

"It doesn't matter, John, alright? You hurt me last night." she said, a few tears threatening to fall.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." he said, pulling her in for a hug.

She clung to his wife-beater not wanting to let go. She closed her eyes and drew in his scent, her anger and frustration washing away, making everything alright once more. She could never stay angry with him; she knew that.

"Listen, Liz is staying until Saturday, but I told her we have to return to the road Sunday evening." he said, looking into her eyes and cupping her face in his hands.

"But, we don't have to be in New York until Monday afternoon." she said, giving him a confused look.

"I know. We're heading out a day early and I promise you, I'll make it up to you, alright?" he said kissing the top of her forehead.

"Alright. I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll meet you downstairs around noon." she said, managing a smile.

"Alright." he said, agreeing as he watched her walk towards the bathroom.

He followed close behind her, preparing to make his exit. Before she could shut the bathroom door behind her, John grabbed her arm and spun her around. She stared at him, arching her brow, wondering what was on his mind.

There was a silence between them, their eyes locked like before on so many occasions, a secret love exploding from them both, that neither one could see. He wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her breath caught in her throat, the chills running up and down her spine. He cupped her face with his hands and smiled.

"I don't love Liz." he said, simply before releasing her and walking out the door.


	6. A Secret Revealed

Adaline sat back in the chair and looked around the hotel room once more. She had another half hour before she had to be at the airport and decided to relax for a few minutes before he flight home. She had opted in flying back to Massachusetts instead of riding home with John and Liz.

While Liz was elated over her travel plan change, John wasn't too happy to hear it. He was actually looking forward to the trip home, aside from Liz being with them. He had meant to talk with Adaline the entire time they were in Dallas, but with his nerves getting the best of him, Liz showing up and their fight, it never was the right time. It never seemed to be the right time.

She stood from the chair then, grabbing her suitcase and her key before closing the door behind her. After closing the door behind her and entering the elevator, she was surprised to see that Randy was in there as well. She smiled at him, before pressing the button for the ground floor.

"How are you?" he asked, hugging her warmly.

"Can't complain. Just glad to be getting home." she replied.

"I know what you mean there. Sam had to go home early because Alanna got sick the other night." he said, his face displaying a frown.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I meant to stop by and see you guys but the past few days...." she said, trailing off.

"I know. I heard a little about it." he said, smirking.

"John just can't keep his big mouth shut, can he?" she said, laughing.

"No, that is one thing that man can't do." he answered, sharing in the laughter with her.

They were silent for a minute, as they watched the numbers descending. Randy finally cleared his throat and looked in her direction.

"You know, honestly, I think John has kept one secret." Randy replied, smiling slowly.

"What's that?" Adaline asked, displaying a confused look.

Randy rolled his eyes, realizing they both were oblivious to their own feelings. He couldn't believe the two were so incredibly close, but couldn't tell how the other one felt. Despite his current situation with Liz, he still knew how his good friend felt and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Adaline felt, either.

"You two. I swear." he said, laughing.

"What?" she asked again.

"Adaline that boy adores you." Randy replied, giving her a serious look.

"I know and I adore him. He's my best friend, Randy. I've known him for 20 plus years." she said, smiling.

"No, Addy, I mean, he _adores_ you. And you can't sit there and tell me for one second that you don't care for him." Randy said, stepping towards her.

"Of course, I care about...."

"No, Addy. I'm onto you both. Even with Liz in the picture, you look at John and what do you see?" he asked.

"My best friend." she answered, honestly.

"You know what I see?" he asked, looking at the numbers again.

"What's that?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Two people who known each other like the back of their hands." he answered.

"And?" she asked, shaking her head, not following his lead.

"And... two people who are completely in love with one another." he answered as the doors opened.

She didn't dare move as Randy exited the elevator and looked behind him. He gave her his trademark smirk and shook his head.

"Think about it Addy. Enjoy your time off. See you on Monday." he said, waving behind him as he continued to the front desk.

_Only two hours, John. You can make it._

He wasn't so sure, though. He had listened to Liz gripe about just about everything under the sun since they had gotten into his vehicle. He almost cursed aloud about driving the entire way, but he had enjoyed the time down. Now sitting with Liz in the passenger seat and no Adaline in sight, he didn't know how much more he could take.

He tried listening to the radio, he tried blocking her out, he tried talking with her, but nothing seemed to work. She just seemed to have no end to her rants and raves. He had planned on sitting her down that evening to explain the situation he was facing himself and the corner he had came to. He had planned on telling her exactly how he felt and how he didn't want to be with her anymore. He knew she wouldn't take it very well and he was expecting a night full of tears and shouting, begging and pleading.

"Liz, why don't you take a rest. You look tired." he offered, hoping that would shut her up for a minute.

"John, I'm not tired sweetheart. Aren't you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, I am." he said, smiling weakly.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, turning towards him in her seat.

"Think about what?" he asked, completely lost.

"John, you were not listening to me." she said, sulking.

"Liz, just ask me again. I'm sorry." he said, sweetly.

"I was wondering what you thought about taking some time off here soon." she said, smiling.

"Liz, you know I can't do that. Not when their about to put the belt back on me. My responsibilities are about to rise even more." he answered as easily as he could.

"John, did you ever think for a second that there might be some sort of reason to me asking you this?" she asked.

"Liz, whatever the reason, I can't. Simple and plan. No!" he said, shaking his head and becoming angry.

"John Cena, I swear to God above. You don't care about anything but yourself." she screamed.

"Liz, you knew what you were getting into when we started dating. You were fine for the first year or so. I don't understand why you've become so clingy over the past few years. You should be used to it." he replied back.

"Did it ever occur to you that I miss my boyfriend. It's like we're not... normal." she pouted.

"Get off it, Liz. You have anything your heart desires. I take good care of you. You can't complain." he shot back.

"I have everything but you." she retaliated.

"Liz, I'm not even getting into this with you. Not while I'm driving." he answered, trying to block her out once more.

"Of course not. There you go again, ignoring me when the going gets tough." she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm trying to focus on something a little more important...."

"Something important than what? Me?" she shouted.

"If you would have let me finish...."

"Finish what John? You made it clear that other things are above me. No wonder I'm so moody lately!" she yelled.

"And why is that Liz? You're always moody. And bitchy!" he said, glaring at her.

"The only reason I'm moody and.... bitchy is because of this bastard child I'm carrying inside of me!" she screamed.

John pressed his foot on the brake pedal and turned off onto the shoulder. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed Liz by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"What did you say?" he asked, somewhat angry, but most of all in shock.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant with your child."


	7. A Surprise

John was finally left by himself for the first time since they had gotten home that afternoon. Instead of enjoying the peace and quiet, his thoughts were racing, making his headache even worse. Her words keep ringing through his head, yet he continued to see Adaline's face. He knew he couldn't go on living the way he was. He was beating himself up, mentally, which was taking a toll on his body, both physically and emotionally.

He knew they had tried being careful. He wore protection nearly every time and even when he didn't, Liz had been on the pill for years. He couldn't wrap his mind around him being a father in under a year. He didn't exactly feel like his life was over – he was happy to say the least. It was something he had always wanted. Even if he was the next big thing with the WWE and things were going perfect with his career, the timing might have been off by a couple of years, but he was still happing.

Even if it was with the wrong person. He knew deep in his heart Liz wasn't the one he was meant to be with. He knew things were going to be rougher for them and at times, it was going to seem like life was pure hell. But there wasn't much else that could be done.

He knew he had to Adaline and how she took the news, he honestly didn't know. He couldn't pinpoint the reaction she might have. Overall, she would want the best for him and his happiness, but he was worried it might drive a wedge between them even more. Something he didn't want, nor could he stand.

He needed her in his life, in some form or another. If even they ended up growing old and still being friends, he was willing to have that. As long as she was beside him and she supported his decision, regardless if she agreed with them or not, he needed that most of all from her.

From Liz, he couldn't really say what he needed. Everything he thought he once needed he was sure he would never get. At least not from Liz. He knew they might ended up separated and even if it's not the way he pictured his life, it was something he knew was inevitable. He surely didn't picture his life being an unwed father, but it's the way things had panned out. He would take it in stride, as he did everything else.

He still yearned and wanted Adaline to be his, but he had to push it to the back of his mind. He had to forget his feelings and the amount of love he had for her. She was his friend – a fact he had to start facing sooner or later. No matter how much his heart felt broken, he would deal with it. He would manage.

Liz had gone to her friends house for the evening, allowing John the take in the news of her being pregnant and what their next moves would be. He knew he had to do the right thing. That's just the type of person John was; regardless if it would make him happy or not, he would do the right thing for the most important person involved.

His unborn child.

He threw on his coat, and without a second thought, exited the house and ran down the walk to his SUV. If he stopped for a second to think of his decision, he knew he would back out and he couldn't do that anymore.

It was time he reacted on his gut feelings, without holding back and without thinking what the reaction from others would be. No matter who was in his life afterwards, or not.

He shut the door quietly behind him, not wanting to disturb her. He was sure she was home now, and after their 4 days in Texas, he was sure she was tired and probably sleeping, even if it was only 9 at night.

He hadn't even made a plan of action or what he would say to her. He wasn't sure how she would react or if she would accept, considering the circumstances, but he knew, it was now or never for them. The time had come and it was time to face the music.

After ascending the stairs, he crept slowly to the bedroom and cracked the door open, smiling to himself seeing that she was indeed, sound asleep in bed. He entered the bedroom and shut the door gently behind him before making his way to her sleeping, still form.

He watched her sleep for a minute before placing his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently wondering what was growing on the inside, what his child would look like and if he would make a good father. His thoughts came crashing around him once more – this time centered around his unborn child and the future. And unsure, scary future.

She began to stir as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and positioned her hand above John's, smiling warmly up at him. He returned the smile, staring at her for a moment before pulling the small object from his pocket. He looked at it for a minute before licking his lips and deciding to speak.

"You know, I'm scare shitless." he said, laughing nervously.

"Me too, baby. We can do this." she said, reassuring him.

"I don't doubt that we can." he said, half lying to himself and her.

She sat up then, moving closer to him, placing her hand on his knee and rubbing it gently. He stared at her, looking for the connection in her eyes. He closed his own and decided to continue on with the purpose he had sought out to do that night.

"Liz, we have to talk." he began, knowing his words might not have been the best but his nerves were getting the best of him.

"John, what's wrong?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Nothing, it's just..." he said trailing off. "Alright.. I'm just going to spit it out and corner around the technicalities."

"What is it? Are you leaving me?" she asked, sitting back some.

"No." he said, shaking his head. "I wanna give you something."

"Um, alright. What is it?" she asked, becoming confused.

"Marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring and smiling, as the sweat formed on his forehead.

"John, are you..."

She looked at the ring and then to John, not being able to speak, but simply shook her head with agreement, as John slipped the ring on her finger.


	8. Telling Addie

She hadn't heard from John since they had arrived home, which was rather odd. He always managed to call to let her know he had gotten home safely. She wasn't especially worried, or she would have heard from his family or the company by now, but seeing as they were to fly out to New York that morning, she was starting to get antsy.

She had managed to climb from bed that morning at 6 and that was a feat in its own. She hated waking up, especially before the sun or with it. It was something her job entailed and after 5 years with the WWE, she was surprised she had gotten used to it yet.

She had finished packing the rest of the things she would need for their 3 days trip. She had already called the airports and reserved two tickets for she and John, as well as set up a rental car and their hotel rooms once they arrived in New York.

She was slightly bothered that John hadn't called her, but she figured he was exhausted, especially after traveling with Liz the entire way home. She knew that in itself was exhausting enough besides the driving. It was something she wished John didn't have to do, but she was glad she had decided to travel alone.

She polished off the last of her toast before placing her dishes in the sink and staring at the clock above her stove. She had set an afternoon flight at 12:20, but if John had arose from bed yet, she knew they would miss their flight.

She picked the receiver up from the base and dialed the familiar number, waiting for a response on the other end. After letting it ring six times, she was about to hang up, when his groggy voice came from the other end.

"Hello?" he said, yawning into the phone.

"John, you're still sleeping?" she asked, almost too cheerful.

"Yeah, why? What time is it?" he asked, yawning once more.

"It's almost 9:00. I booked our flight and we have a rental and rooms waiting for us when we get to New York. Can you be ready by 10?" she asked, almost picturing the bed-ridden Cena at his house.

"We don't leave until tomorrow." he said.

"I thought you said..." she began, biting her tongue before she could get the rest out.

"Oh, shit. Addie, I completely forgot to talk to Liz. Shit!" he said, whispering.

"You forgot?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, kind of. We had a busy night last night and..."

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it Cena." she said, becoming angry.

"Addie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"So, let me guess. We're not going, right?" she asked, pacing the floor in her living room.

"Addie, I can explain. It's...it's complicated." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Complicated, huh? Let me guess. She bitched and whined... Oh, that's right. You forgot to tell her, so clearly, this time, it's on you." she said, her voicing rising.

"Addie, please don't. Just let me explain." he pleaded.

"John, baby, who is that?" Addie heard in the background.

She was now seeing red, realizing she had been fooled by her own best friend once again. No amount of talking could get him out of this one; not this time. She was beyond hurt and crying wouldn't solve anything. Neither would his hugs, his easy, husky voice or his begging and pleading.

"I'll see you Monday." she said, allowing the only thing nice at the moment to come from her lips.

"Addie, wait..." John started, before he heard the line on the other go dead.

"Was that her?" Liz asked, sitting up in bed and grabbing the phone.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. I have to fix something." John said, standing up and slipping his jeans over his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked, uncovering her legs.

"I messed up my schedule. I got a few days confused and Addie was calling to remind me about it. Just lay back down. I'll be back in a little while." he said, pulling his shirt on before kissing her on the forehead and flying out the door.

Addie had managed to wash her dishes and clean the rest of her kitchen and living room since she had last spoken to John. Cleaning was her form of coping when anger set in. While she hated being mad or upset, especially with John, she liked the perk of a clean house.

She looked around and after being satisfied with herself, she grabbed her suitcase and her keys before heading to the door. She had decided to continue with the original plan and head out for New York a day early. There was a lot of promotion to be done Monday evening and Tuesday morning and having a day to herself was exactly what she needed before the chaos began. Besides, she needed a change of scenery from Boston, Massachusetts and New York, shopping and Broadway was calling her name.

She flung the door open and sighed, seeing his crisp blue eyes staring back at her, his fist clenched as if he were about to knock when she opened the door. She sat her suitcase on the stoop outside the door before walking forward, forcing John backwards, as she closed the door behind her.

She glared at him for a moment, not wanting to speak to him, much less see him. She simply smirked in his direction before picking her suitcase up and walking past him. She knew he would follow. He was that predictable, especially when someone was mad at him.

"Addie, wait!" he yelled, sprinting to catch up to her.

"What do you want, John?" she asked, clearly not enthused to be talking to him, but allowing herself to stop.

John caught up and stood in front of her, as their eyes locked. She saw the sympathy lying within his eyes – the apologetic look she had saw only days before. She wasn't falling for his blue eyes, his cute face, his smile or his dimples this time. She was standing her ground and John knew it.

"I told you I could explain." he began.

"Alright, you have exactly 2 minutes and then I'm leaving." she warned, throwing her suitcase into the backseat of the car and slamming the door behind it.

"Well... where do I start?" he asked allowed, gathering his thoughts.

"I don't care but your time is ticking." she said, stomping her foot on the pavement.

"Look, something came up that I couldn't control and well, Liz is... she's pregnant Addie." he said slowly.

Addie stepped back for a minute and focused on the ground, recalling the words over and over in her head. She knew she had heard him correctly and she was forced to understand his situation a little more. She was still upset that he hadn't called her, but after looking back into his eyes she knew there was more he was wanting to say.

"Say something." he said, pleading again.

"You proposed, didn't you?" she asked, knowing the answer before she even had to ask.

"Yeah, I did." he said, looking sideways.

"Congratulations." she said, pushing past him and making her way to the car.

"You're still mad?" he asked, turning around and following her.

"John, you don't need my approval in your decisions. I'm upset, but I'll get over it. Congratulations." she said again, opening her car door.

"Addie, wait. Don't leave like this?" he begged.

"Leave like what, John? Like what? You want me to jump and down for joy? You want me to be the one who is happy for you because clearly you are not about this _exciting_ news." she shot back.

"I am, Addie, it's just..."

"Bullshit, John. It's written all over your face. I know you better than anyone. Better than that priss-ass girlfriend of yours." she said, slamming her car door again and facing him.

"It may have came as a shock or as a surprise and it might not been planned, but I am happy." he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe about the baby, but what about the engagement, John?" she asked.

"Well..." he said, trailing off.

"That's what I thought." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It was the right thing to do." he said.

"John, no where does it say that you have to get married if you get your girlfriend pregnant." Addie said, almost amused.

"Addie, please, I'm not asking you to agree with me. I'm not asking you to be thrilled, but please, as my best friend, support me. Stand behind me like you always have." he said, reaching for her hand.

"John, I support you're every decision. It's your life, not mine. I don't have to be happy about what you do, but I will back you up." she said, opening her car door again. Before she slipped into her car, she stopped and turned towards him.

"You know, I thought things between you and I were turning around. I thought...." she stopped and shook her head, laughing to herself. "Never mind." she said, sliding in and shutting her door.

"You thought what? What, Addie!" John said, almost yelling, stooping down into the car window.

"It doesn't matter anymore John. Go home to your pregnant fiancée." she said, firing the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.


	9. Party Hardy

A week had went by, and Adaline and John had barely spoke. She had meant what she said, and she would stand behind him, even if she didn't like it. John had been her best friend, through thick and thin, no matter what. There had been some bad times between the two, but they had made it and were still friends through it all.

She was more hurt than what she thought she would be, but she knew now it was time to get over him. She was forced to. She knew they would have ended up engaged by the end of the year, and no matter how long or how many times she had pushed it to the back of her head, the time had came. They were engaged and she had to move on.

Liz had managed to get under her skin even more than ever. Every time Adaline was in the same room as her, she would rub her still-tiny stomach, as if she had something to prove. Addie wanted what was best for John's unborn son or daughter, and if he thought it was him and Liz getting married, she supported that.

She knew John hadn't planned on becoming a father at 31, but he was ready to face anything that was thrown his way. It was in his nature. He never backed down from any challenge or obstacle that stood in his way, and she knew somehow, he would manage to be a great father and keep his career alive.

After passing a few Superstars and Divas in the hallways, she rounded a corner and smiled when she saw Randy talking with John and Liz. She hadn't seen Randy for some time and decided to say hello before getting down to her mounds of paperwork that had been building up. She was just told she had to draft her schedule for John's next three months, and she knew she would have to talk with him eventually. Now was as good a time as any.

"Hey, Killer." she said, hugging Randy warmly.

"Hey, Addie. How are you?" he asked, returning the hug.

"Good. Never been better." she replied before directing her attention to John and Liz. She smile and shook her head, acknowledging them both.

"Addie." Liz said, smiling brightly.

She rolled her eyes but decided against an argument today. She merely smiled at her before looking at John.

"I have to get your planner for the next 3 months. When you're ready, you know where I'll be." she said, before turning back to Randy. "Nice seeing you again. Tell Sam I said hello."

"Will do. Guys I've gotta jet. See you later." Randy said, jogging down the hallway.

"My planner inside my bag, if you wanna get it." John offered, smiling at her.

"I'll get it." Liz piped in, disappearing behind the door.

"So, you still coming tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah, don't have anything better to do." Adaline replied, staring around the hall.

"I haven't seen you much lately." he said, leaning into the wall.

"I could say the same thing about you." she shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do we really have to be like this?" he asked.

"Like what John? Like friends?" she asked, smiling.

"Addie, we've always been close and now..." he said, before Liz reappeared, causing John to groan.

"I've gotta get going. I'll see you two tonight." John said, placing a kiss on Liz's cheek before brushing past Addie and staring at her.

"Bye, baby." Liz said, calling after him.

Adaline was about to ask about John's planner, when she was interrupted by Liz's cell phone ringing. Liz smiled before snapping it open and answering her call. Adaline sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting.

"I'll be just a minute." Liz said, going back into the locker room.

Adaline paced the length of the floor, waiting patiently for Liz to return. She could hear the conversation from the opened door and tried not eavesdropping, but it was almost too much for her resist. She heard the tapping of Liz's heels on the cement floor as she continued to talk.

"Yeah, I told him last week." Liz said.

Adaline inched closer to the door, leaning against the frame as she listened, trying to not make it obvious she was eavesdropping. She had a feeling Liz was hiding something and Addie was bursting to find out just what it was.

"No, I don't think.... No, I don't think he suspects anything. No one does." Liz laughed.

Adaline wondered what on Earth she was talking about.

_What didn't John suspect?_

"No, it's very real for him." Liz said, laughing again. "Alright, call me tonight. Later."

Adaline pushed herself off the wall and stood back slightly as Liz reentered the hallway and holding the large black book out.

"I guess this is what you need." Liz replied.

"That would be it. Thank you very much." Adaline said, turning around.

"I'm onto you, you know?" Liz said, folding her arms across her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adaline asked, turning back around.

"I know what you're about. I know you've wanted John ever since we got together. I'm not stupid." Liz smiled evilly.

"Liz, honestly, if I wanted John, I could have him. The simple fact is, I don't. And even if I did, John's going to realize sooner or later that he doesn't want you and he never did." Adaline said, glaring at her.

"When are you going to realize he doesn't want you?" Liz asked.

"When you wake up from your little dream world and realize that _I_ am onto _you_. You're not as perfect as you think. You're going to fall from grace and when you do, I'll be there to pick up the pieces with John, not you." Adaline said, smiling back.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"Like I said, I'm onto you. I know your hiding something and I'm going to find out." she said, turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

"I didn't think you were going to show." Randy said, stepping beside her.

"John's my friend. Of course, I'd be here." Adaline said, not looking at him.

"It should be you." Randy said, looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Adaline asked, looking at him briefly before staring back at the people on the dance floor.

"It should be you he's up there with. It should be you and him at your engagement party. Not her and you know it." Randy said.

"Randy, even if I were to agree with you, the fact remains the same. It's not; she's pregnant with his kid and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Adaline said, sighing.

"He still loves you." Randy said, taking a sip from his drink.

"And I'll believe that when Liz isn't pregnant." Adaline said, smirking.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" a familiar voice asked.

Adaline turned around and smiled when she saw the familiar face of Jeff Hardy. They had dated when she first started in the WWE, but it hadn't lasted, but their friendship had. They had remained great friends and they didn't get to see each other often, but when they did, they still got along.

"Sure. See you later, Randy." Adaline said, waving behind her as they made their way onto the dance floor.

She was finally enjoying herself at John's engagement party and for the first time since his announcement, she had managed to forget about everything and enjoy herself, even if it was for 5 minutes.

What she didn't know, was someone was watching them as well. And that someone was clearly not happy, nor was he enjoying what he saw.


	10. Time Off

*1 Month Later *

It had been one month and John and Adaline saw very little of each other. Liz had managed to put a wedge between the two and no matter how much Adaline hated it and wanted to see John, she knew he had made his decision.

She had been moving on, even taking up a few dates with Jeff. He had been single since they broke up, only having a couple relationship along the way that didn't last. But, they had been talking just about every night and Adaline enjoyed getting the attention from a male again. She hadn't been able to tell John about her and Jeff talking again, but she decided to stay out of the middle of his relationship and just merely make herself happy for one.

She knew she would have to see John in a few minutes and after slipping her shoes back on, she walked out the door to catering before their meeting. Her phone rang as she entered and she smiled seeing it was Jeff.

"Hello, stranger." she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, sweetie. How's it going?" he asked.

"Good. Just getting some fuel before I sit down and do some work I have to finalize John's schedule for Vince by the end of the working day." she said, laughing.

"Sounds fun. So, are you going to the Supershow this weekend?" he asked.

"I am. I plan on enjoying myself and act like a fan for the night." she replied.

"Who's that?" came a voice behind her.

She turned and met his cool, blue eyes and sighed. She hadn't spoken to him for several days and it looked as if he wasn't getting much sleep.

"Jeff, I'll see you this weekend, alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll call you back later, is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you then." she said, clipping her phone shut and staring at John. "Can I help you?" she asked, turning back around and looking at the food.

"So, you and Hardy...."

"Me and Jeff are none of your business." she snapped.

"Sorry." he said, throwing his hands up. "I am your friend still, aren't I?"

"Yeah, John. You are." she said, sighing.

"Just wondering if there was something going on you haven't shared with the rest of the class yet." he said, bumping her shoulder.

"No, John. We're just friends. If something happens, you'll be the first to know. Or whenever you call." she said.

"Hey, that goes both ways, ya know?" he shot back.

"I just don't want to intrude in your relationship." she replied.

"Oh, Addie. Shut up." John said angrily.

"Excuse me?" she said, arching her brow.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge here lately."

"Yeah, I can tell." she agreed.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't called or anything it's just I've been really busy with...."

"I know. I plan your schedules, or did you forget that little fact too." she snapped.

"Addie, come one. Stop." he pleaded.

"Sorry, John. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just Liz and the wedding and the baby.... my career... you." he said, looking into her eyes.

"What about me?" she asked. "I should be the least of your problems."

"No, you're not a problem. You never have been. It's just... I miss you." he confessed.

"I miss you, too John, but I don't know." she said, turning again.

"Addie, please don't turn your back on me." he said, grabbing her arm.

"John, things are different with us now. I mean, when was the last time we sat down and we're about to act like we used to?" she asked.

"I know, I know..."

"If it weren't for Liz...."

"Hey, what does she have to do with anything?" he said, releasing her arm.

"She has everything to do with it and rather you admit it now or later, you know she's the source of why we don't talk." Adaline said.

"Liz hasn't said or did anything to you." John cornered.

"No, that she might be innocent on, but is she really that trusting John. The little bitch is hiding something." Adaline said, waving her fork at something.

"Don't call her that." John growled.

"Fine, whatever. Look, you and I have to work later, so I'm going to eat and go to my room. Find me when your ready to work." she said, walking away.

"Addie." he said, calling after her. "Adaline!"

She continued walking, until she got to an empty table and sat down, her face feeling extremely hot and her thoughts racing a mile a minute. She had never heard John stand up against her, especially when it came to Liz.

She watched as he stormed out of the room and down the hall. She smiled before turning back around and staring at Randy. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, slamming her fork on the table.

"You two need to stop fighting and just kiss and make up." Randy said, taking a bite from her apple.

"Do you mind? And that Randy, is never going to happen." she said, grabbing the apple from his mouth.

"Addie, are you happy?" he asked.

"Do you stalk John like this too, asking him umpteen million questions?" she asked, side-tracking the question.

"You didn't answer me. Does Hardy do it for you?" he asked, arching his brow and taking the apple again.

"Randy, shut up." she said, taking a bite from her lasagna.

"I'm just saying, when you two realize you love each other, you'd be happy. Do you really wanna see John happy?" he asked.

"Of course, I do." she snapped.

"Tell him." Randy urged.

"Tell him what Randy?" she asked.

"Tell him how you feel."

"What? You mean that he gets under my skin, pisses me off, makes me feel like shit oh, and most of all – how I'm supposed to be his best friend, yet we never see or speak to one another anymore, but when we do we always fight. You mean like that?" she asked.

"Not what I had in mind. The sooner you both stop fighting it, the sooner you both will be happy. Think about it." he said, walking away.

She picked her trap up and through the entire thing into the nearby trash. She had had enough. It was time she needed a break away from things. She had 2 weeks saved up of vacation time and getting away from everything was just what she needed.

She stormed out of the cafeteria and walked down the hall, entering John's room without even knocking. John was busy reading some papers on the couch while Liz was laying on the couch.

"I'm taking some time off." she declared, handing him a paper from her hip pocket.

"Adaline, what are you talking about?" John asked, standing up.

"You heard me. I have 2 weeks saved up that I need to take before the end of the year. I'm taking them now. I need a break, John. I need space from this business, from nosy as people but most off all from you and her." she yelled.

"Addie, calm down." John said.

"John, don't try and change my mind. It won't work. She meddles in your life with every small detail. Get her to be your assistant." she said.

"You're not..." John asked.

"I'm not saying right now. All I know is some time off. I'll decide then." Adaline said, glaring at Liz.

"So, leave already." Liz ordered.

"You know, for once you and I agree. I would love to." Adaline said, smirking.

"Addie, just think about it, please. You know I...I need you." John said, following her out the door.

"John you haven't need me for a long time and this past month, you've proved that." she yelled.

"Addie, I do and you know it, it's just...."

"Complicated, right? John, do me a favor, would ya?" she said, smiling.

"What, Addie. Anything." he said, seriously.

"Grow some balls, stand up to her and for once, say whats on your fucking mind." she screamed before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway, leaving John and Liz speechless.


	11. Surprise Turn

She had been enjoying her time off and she had finally gotten to do some things that she had been putting off for so long. Her house was being neglected from her time on the road and after a shopping spree, she finally livened the place up from drapes and curtains, to towels and new bathroom decor.

She was able to get together with her family and friends, which she hadn't gotten to do too often. Only on holidays and some special occasions, did she get the opportunity to spend time at home and she was really enjoying the freedom she was tasting now.

She hadn't been thinking too much about returning, just enjoying her time off, her time spent with loved ones and her time alone. Her thoughts weren't racing, like they were on the road. For once, in a long time, her mind was clear, she had no headaches, busy days or hectic demands to meet.

She hadn't got to make it to the Supershow like she had promised Jeff, but she made up for it. She invited him to stay the weekend with her after the show and they went out for two dates that weekend before he had to return that Sunday for the pay-per-view.

She only had three days left on her vacation and as her time was winding down, she finally sat down to contemplate her future. She hadn't let herself think of John too much and without thinking of John, Liz was far from her mind.

She missed John. There was no denying that fact. There was no way getting around it, either. He was always on her mind, no matter how apparent it was. She couldn't push him from her thoughts too much. Her heart was still breaking and she was trying to find every way possible to mend it and get back their friendship they once had.

She wasn't sure if Liz would stand for that, but she knew, above all else, John at least wanted that friendship with her. No matter how many days, weeks, months or years they went without talking. He shared the same thoughts and feelings she did. They wanted the same familiarity of their friendship, the same comfort and the same support. They needed that from each other.

As she sat on the couch, devouring her bowl of popcorn and her large Diet Sprite, she couldn't come up with a decision about returning to the road. She was tired of people butting into her life, no matter how much they were right. Randy was apparently the only one who picked up on her feelings. He was dead one every single time and it shook her to the very core thinking he got her so well and John didn't.

Was he that blind?

She had talked to Randy a few times, and he continued with the same lecture he had every time she had seen him recently. He was pushing, tooth and nail to get the pair together, but she knew she couldn't and wouldn't but into the John and Liz's relationship. Especially with a new baby on the way; a life that was completely innocent in the whole situation and didn't deserve to be brought into a world of chaos and confusion.

She knew her heart lie with the WWE. She had no idea what she would do if she were to quit her job. She had nothing to fall back on – no college education further than secretarial skills. She was lucky to have the job she did. If it weren't for John, she wouldn't, either. It paid her well, met her needs, gave her things she always wanted. She was damn lucky.

She knew she would return. It was never really at terms for debating. She knew for her own livelihood, she had to. She couldn't afford things for herself if she were to quit and end up at a dead-end job for the rest of her life. She had vowed to make something of herself from a young age and she was doing that now.

As she flipped the channels on her television set, she was surprised to hear a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and after seeing it was nearly midnight, she stood and grabbed the bat from the hall closet before inching towards the door.

She looked through the peephole and sighed as she opened the door.....

*36 Hours Earlier *

He sat in his dressing room, ready for the show. He was completely alone, for the first time since he could remember in the past month. Liz had been around him 24/7 and if he hadn't suggested she get something to eat a half-hour ago, she would still be ripping his ear off. He was happy about the quite moment alone, but he couldn't help but wish that Adaline was there with him.

He missed her and he realized there were a few things he should apologize for. She had pushed him away, but he never tried calling her, either. He felt extremely guilty about that, and hoped she would return to the road so he would get the chance to tell her how sorry he was.

He still battled his feelings about her. When Liz had told him she was pregnant, he thought he did the right thing by purposing. He hadn't for once thought about his own feelings, just that of his unborn child and the mother of his child. After the fact, he was left to think to himself on many restless nights and every time, he thought of her. Adaline.

He figured it was a crush, that it would go away with time, especially since he was getting married. Even if they hadn't set a date, it was pretty much set in stone that it would happen, unless something unforeseen happened. He realized the one true chance he had have getting his soul mate, the girl he had loved his entire life, probably went out the window when he asked Liz to marry him.

He checked the clock again and realized Liz had been gone for almost an hour. He sighed, deciding to go into catering himself and eat something before the show. He was relieved that in a few days he would be returning home for a week, before another bout of traveling and schedules. At least Liz wouldn't be going with them and perhaps Adaline wouldn't quit, which would give them time to talk and hopefully work things out.

As he rounded the corner, he heard Liz talking on her cellphone. He continued walking until he heard her talking about the baby. Something forced him to stop, and as he did, the words he heard next would anger him for years into the future....

"John, what the hell are you doing here?" Adaline asked, putting the bad down into the foyer.

"Addie, can I please...."

"Yeah, John, come on in." she said, stepping aside and looking at him.

He looked God-awful. His eyes were read and puffy, like he had been crying, his shoulders hung and his usual, casual smile was no where to be seen.

"John, are you alright?" she asked, leading him into the living room and turning off her movie.

"Addie..." he began, stepping closer to her and grabbing her small hands into his own.

He looked down, not wanting to look up into her eyes. He had just had the worst night of his life and after getting clear from Vince McMahon to leave early, he flew to the only place he knew he would be welcomed and understood.

"John look at me." she pleaded.

John didn't budge, instead, he caressed her hand with the back of his finger, stroking it gently. She shiver as he pulled her close. She collapsed into his chest, realizing she herself at missed that. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, wanting to remember the moment forever.

"Honey, come on, look at me." she urged, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes. "Now, what's wrong."

"Addie, she lied." was all he managed to say before a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Adaline wiped it away as she cupped his face in her hands and shook her head, not clearly understanding.

"John, what happened?" she asked.

"I dumped her. She faked it all. She was never fucking pregnant!" he said, pushing away from her, causing her to stumble slightly, as he sat in the nearby chair.

She caught her balance and was taken aback from his attitude. She had seen John upset, but never to this instance. She sighed and knelt down in front of him, wanting him to look at her.

"John, I'm sorry." she said the only thing that came to mind.

"No, you're not. You wanted this the entire time. You wanted us apart." he growled.

"John, let me ask you something?" she said, ignoring his tone. "Are you more upset that you two aren't together or that she was never pregnant?"

He looked at her then, realizing he was off base by his attitude towards his friend. He did the only thing he knew was comforting at that moment. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly as he hugged her close.

She stroked his hair as she felt his warm tears hitting her bare chest. She sighed and held him close, letting him get his sorrows out.

"Addie, I was more upset that I lost you." he replied, pulling away from her.

"John, you never lost me." she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I did. When was the last time me and you were... me and you?" he asked, placing his hand on her knee.

"John, I could have called you." she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I let you down. I was suppose to come on the road with you that Sunday. We were suppose to leave early, remember? Just you and me."

"Yeah, we were. You can make up for that. I forgive you for that. Maybe I wasn't as understanding as I could've been." she replied.

"Addie, I don't wanna lose you again." he said, stroking her cheek and brushing the hair from her face.

"John, you won't. Ever." she said, hugging him again.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Pinky swear." she said holding her pinky out.

He locked his pinky with hers and finally smiled, displaying his trademark dimples. Adaline melted on the spot and returned the smile.

"There's that smile I've missed." she said, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna crash here, if that's okay. I took Liz to my place so she could get her shit. I told her I wanted her out before I got back."

"And when did you tell her you'd be back?" she asked.

"I didn't give her a time." he answered, smiling.

"Good, because I'm going over there instead." she said, rising from his lap and grabbing her car keys.

"Addie, please..."

"John, she is not getting away with this. The dumb bitch isn't pregnant anymore and finally..._finally _I get to give her what I've wanted to for a long time." she said, before slamming the door behind her.


	12. The Truth

Adaline was already in her car before John made it out the door. He tried yelling for her, but he knew how she was. She wasn't listening; nothing could talk her down. He groaned aloud before hopping into his SUV and hightailing it into the street.

He tried following her closely, but she was weaving in and out of traffic, clearly on a mission. He just hoped for Liz's sake that she had already left. He had seen Adaline pissed before. He was on the receiving end of her left hook on many an occasions; mostly drunken occasions. At any rate, they weren't pretty. They hurt like hell.

He knew how Adaline felt about their friendship; he knew she loved him and cherished their relationship deeply. He also knew that her ties with him were deep and the only person that was allowed to mess with him and get away with it was Adaline. She had been like that from day one; something he wouldn't change for all the money in the world.

He heard her tires squeal and knew she was pulling into his driveway before he had time to turn the corner. As he inched towards the house, he saw Liz's car still in the carport. He breathed a deep breath in, ready for the night ahead. He didn't know what all might happen, but he was standing behind his friend all the way. He wasn't even going to try to talk her out of anything; he was there for comfort, support and perhaps to calm her down.

He jumped from his vehicle as he saw Adaline darting through the front door. He took after her, hoping to catch her before she caught Liz. As he stepped into the door, he heard he screaming up the steps. He chuckled to himself as he finally fell by her side and grabbed her arm.

"Addie, please...."

"John, don't even try to fucking get in my way." she said, ripping her arm from his.

"Addie, listen to me." he said, grabbing her again, spinning her around in the process.

"What John?" she barked.

"Just relax and calm down a little. I'm gonna let you confront her; there's no stoppin' ya now." he said, chuckling. "But please, for me, try to stay calm."

She look at him for a minute as he stared deeply into her eyes and she shook her head, knowing John was looking out for her own safety. He wasn't there for any other reason but her. And it felt damn good - damn good to have her best friend back again.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Liz asked from the top of the steps.

Adaline jerked her body around and stared at Liz, boring holes through her head with each passing second. Liz stopped when she saw her and then looked to John, a look of freight in her eyes. John through his hands up and backed up, smiling, as Adaline began ascending the stairs one by one, smirking the entire time.

"You did it to yourself, Liz." he said, laughing slightly.

"John..." she pleaded, watching Adaline coming towards her, step by step.

"Liz, I tried to warn you about her. I told you, 'Don't mess with Addie. She'll fuck you up.' Did I not?" he asked.

"John, come on baby, we can talk this out. _We. _Not her." she said, before looking at Adaline, not a mere 7 steps in front of her. "You have nothing in this. This is none of your business!"

Adaline ascended the last few stairs two at a time before she was face to face with Liz. She smirked and titled her head to the side before grabbing the other females shoulder and smiling.

"Bitch, you made it my business." she growled.

"John!" Liz shrieked, before she pushed Adaline backwards, almost knocking her down the steps and ran through the upstairs hallway.

"John, I was going to touch, I wasn't. I was going to scare the fuck out of her and then leave." she said, after regaining her footing. She turned around and stared at John. "I'm gonna kill her."

Adaline turned and ran up the steps and through the hallway, John following close behind. Liz had looked herself in the bedroom as Adaline banged from the outside. John grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, cupping her face in his hand. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Addie, baby, calm down, alright? Please." he soothed.

"John, she almost pushed me down the fucking steps." she said, shaking.

"Addie, I know honey, but after tonight, she is out of both of our lives for good." John said shaking his head.

"What the hell..." Liz said, standing in the now opened doorway of the bedroom.

Adaline turned towards her and smiled slightly, formulating a plan in her own mind. Liz seethed as she watched the two, touching, with John still holding Adaline by the waist.

"What Liz?" Adaline asked, cocking her head.

"He is mine! I told you to stay off him! I told you he didn't...."

"What? He didn't want my ass? And what I did tell you?" Adaline asked, stepping closer to Liz. John grabbed her arm, stopping her. Adaline turned slightly and smiled at John. "I'm not gonna touch her John. I promise." she said, winking at him.

John released his grip and stepped back slightly, watching the two women closely. He knew Adaline would kill her given the chance. It was the sole reason he had followed her. He knew he would be one of the only people to calm her in this situation. Liz laughed at Adaline's question and stared at John.

"He don't want you. If he did, you two would have hooked up years before I even entered the picture. Are you really that dumb?" Liz asked, laughing.

"You sure about that?" Adaline asked, stepping back.

"I'd lay my life one it! What would John do with something like you? A trashy, good-for-nothing, two-dollar, cheap slut!"

"Hey, Liz! That's fucking enough, God damn it!" John said, stepping between them. "You will not refer to her in that way."

"Good for nothing, huh? Let's see. Good for nothing would be lying to your boyfriend that your pregnant so he would put this...." she screamed, grabbing Liz's hand and jerking the ring from her finger. "...on your finger!"

"Don't touch me!" Liz screamed.

"Nah, you're really not worth it! I believe this belongs to you." she replied, grabbing John's hand. "And I believe this...." she said turning to Liz and smiling, evilly. "...belongs to me."

She pushed John against the wall, grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. She kissed him with every ounce of energy she could muster; the past 20 plus years that she had been dying to kiss him, she poured every last second into it. She pressed her body against his, as she ran her nails up his back and kissed him harder.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart slightly as John stared at her, clearly shocked. The pair continued to stare at one another, as Liz looked on, completely stunned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liz screamed.

Adaline averted her attention back to Liz and smiled. She stepped forward as Liz stepped further into the bedroom, backing away from Adaline.

"I told you if I wanted him, I could have him. And now, I'm warning you, if you ever come near John again, I will personally hand you your ass. Get your shit and get the fuck out. You have approximately 10 minutes bitch." Adaline seethed.

"You will so regret you ever did that." Liz said, turning around as she threw stuff into her bags.

"Oh, no regrets bitch. I did it my way!" Adaline said, turning back towards John.

"That was good. That was awesome! Give me some skin!" he said, as the two slapped hands. "Quoting me like that. Awesome, girl!"

"I know. I learned from the best." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

John continued to watch Liz pack as Adaline stared at her watch, counting down the minutes. Finally, Liz exited the bedroom and sighed. She looked at John and stepped forward.

"Addie, it's okay." John said, knowing she would step between them.

"John, I uh...."

"Uh, what? You're sorry? You want me back? You were being a bitch and it'll never happen again, right? Did I sum up what you usually say?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Yeah, that about covers it." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. No it doesn't Liz. I should have left you long before now. Shit, I shouldn't have ever gotten with you in the first place. The past 6 years have been complete hell. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear how your doing because frankly, I don't give a fuck. Get the hell outta my house." he said, pointing towards the stairs.

"Where did that come from?" Liz asked.

John stopped a minute and looked at Adaline before replying, a smile plastered on his face.

"My best friend once told me to grow some balls and tell you how I fell. That's how I fell. Goodbye." he said, watching her walk away.

John and Adaline didn't say anything until after the front door closed and the tires stopped spinning in the driveway. He slowly turned and looked at her, smiling slightly and laughing nervously.

"John, about that kiss. I was trying to prove a point and..."

"Trying to prove a point, huh?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it and I... I mean you know how I am. I'm competitive and I had to prove to her that...."

"That what, I wanted you?" he asked.

She looked at him feeling her stomach jumping, not sure of what he was about to say. She couldn't read what was written on his face or what lie beneath his eyes. For the first, she couldn't tell what her best friend was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess." she answered. "I'm sorry John." she said, turning to leave.

"Addie...." he called after her, causing her to turn around.

"Yeah..."

"I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before." he said, smiling.

"I don't think I've ever kissed someone like that either." she said, smiling back.

"So, you didn't mean it?" he asked.

"John, I'm sorry... I really am... What...what do you want me say?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's alright. You already told me." he said smiling. "You've already said it all."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I owe you, don't I?" he asked.

"Don't worry...."

"I am worried about it and we're going out. You're still on vacation right?" he asked.

"If you say I am... boss."

"Come over bright and early." he said.

"Bright?" she whined.

"And early." he repeated, laughing.

"Alright." she said turning around to leave again.

"Hey Addie?" he called, running up next to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.

"We've got a lot to talk about tomorrow, but with everything that happened tonight between me and Liz, you and Liz... me and you..." he said, clearing his throat. "...you wanna stay friends?" he asked.

She looked at her hands and simply shook her head. She didn't dare look back up, afraid he would see the tears that lie within her eyes.

"Yeah, of course." she replied, looking past John.

"See ya tomorrow." he said, turning around and entering his bedroom.

She couldn't help but think how right Liz was. Apparently Liz had something that she didn't. John saw something in Liz that was good enough to date for 6 years and apparently Adaline didn't have that same quality, or none that John liked for that matter.

She descended the stairs one by one, with each passing steps another tear fell. They continued to fall faster and faster and by the time she reach the bottom step, her heart was broken, her eyes were blood shoot and her face was tear-stricken, with more falling harder and faster. She ran out the door and to her car where she locked herself inside and cried. She had gotten her best friend back, but she had lost the love of her life. She had realized so much in one night; more than she ever had thought she would before.

John Cena didn't want her.


	13. Just Friends

Author's Note – I only have a few more chapters (at the most) left in this story. I am brainstorming and probably will have a new story up tonight (with Randy Orton). Thanks to Cena-holic8, dreamin'BIG and VASHORTYGIRL for your constant support to this story. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They are so greatly appreciated. Now, onto the story.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**The broken clock is a comfort**

**It helps me sleep tonight**

**Maybe it can stop tomorrow**

**From stealing all my time**

**And I am here still waiting **

**Though I still have my doubts**

**I am damaged at best**

**Like you've already figured out**

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart, that's still beating**

**In the pain, there is healing**

**In your name, I find meaning**

**So I'm holding on (I'm holding on, I'm holding on)**

**I'm barely holding on to you**

She had cried her heart out all night and now she watched the sun coming up over the valley, as the morning snow fell, leaving a fresh blanket on the grass below. She had listened to the song over and over and it broke her heart every time, but she had to get it all out. She wasn't one to sit around and harbor feelings and bottle them inside.

Well, except for the way she felt for John. She had managed to contain her feelings for him for 15 plus years, until last night and somehow they came out along with her anger against Liz. It seemed Liz had gotten her way after all, without even knowing it or being aware of what she had done.

She thought for sure John had felt that same thing towards her. Maybe not as strongly, but she thought he had at least found her attractive and pondered what might have been between the two. But that simply wasn't the case with John. It was pretty much left cut and dry since the night before.

She had promised to meet him that morning for breakfast, but she had decided to call him instead to cancel. There was no way she could face him just hours after her world came crashing down. That was not in her plans for the day.

She wished things could go back to the way they were. At least there was some sort of level of comfortability then. Some level of understanding and everything wasn't so confusing. Maybe she had complicated things by trying to prove to Liz she was right. Perhaps everything was the way it was because she had pushed things so hard last night.

She picked the phone up and dialed his number, knowing it was a little after 6 in the morning, but not caring. She had to let John know she was deeply sorry for making things confusing and uncomfortable, not only for her, but for both of them.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding wide awake.

"John? John Cena?" she asked, taken back by his cheerful voice.

"The one and only. I could say the same about you. I can't believe your up so early." he replied.

"To be honest, I haven't slept yet." she said, slipping between her comforter and lying down.

"Yeah, me either." he said, yawning. "Listen Addie, about last night. There's something I have to tell you."

"I know, me too." she said.

"Alright, you go first."

"Well, things wouldn't be so confusing and complicated if I wouldn't have kissed you. It was...."

"Addie...."

"No, John, please, let me finish." she said, interrupting him. "I was trying to prove myself to Liz and in the process I almost did the one thing I couldn't live without."

"Addie, you'd never lose me."

"Maybe not, but because of last night, I may have twisted things to where we would never be able to recover and be friends like we used to be."

"Addie..."

"John, please. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I understand where you are coming from and I think we should stay friends as well. I mean, it was only a kiss right?" she said, laughing nervously.

"Only a kiss." he repeated, sounding defeated. "Right."

"John, I'm sorry. Still friends?" she asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said, not being able to believe what he was hearing. "Yeah, friends."

"So, what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask for a rain check for today." he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same thing. We have to get together soon though and do something. Like we used to do. I want that back so bad."

"I do too, Addie. I really do." he replied, truthfully.

"Well, listen, I'm going to get off here and catch some sleep, alright?" she said, yawning.

"Yeah, me too. Talk to ya later." he said, hanging up the phone.

He stared at the wall for a long time after they hung up, not believing his perfect day wasn't so perfect anymore. He thought things were finally going in the right direction for them. He didn't react the way he thought he would last night, but he thought for sure Adaline would understand. He had endured a lot the previous night between finding out he never was going to be a father and losing his girlfriend to his dream woman kissing him and blowing his mind.

He couldn't get the feeling of her lips touching his off his mind. The way she looked at him was so apparent. He still saw the hunger in her eyes, the love and affection. He was sure he had read her correctly, but after the phone call, apparently he was completely off base.

Apparently Adaline didn't share the same feelings for him that he thought.

It was something he would have to get used to. Perhaps if he hadn't pushed her away, telling her he only wanted to be friends when his heart was screaming for so much more. Maybe she didn't feel the same way after all and she was trying to just prove a point to Liz.

He sighed knowing things between them would never be. He had to give up on the fact and continue to move forward, something he had done his entire life when adversity stood in his way.

He had to move on and forget about his feelings for Adaline, how much he loved and admired her, how he dreamed about her, how he thought she was perfect for him in every way. He had to pick up the pieces and fill in his broken heart.

The thing he had to get over more than anything else was how he felt it was completely his fault.

If he hadn't mentioned them staying friends, would she be in his arms? Would she be his for the rest of their lives? Would they be together now?

It was questions John couldn't answer and knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	14. Taking It To Heart

The day had came where he was supposed to return on the road. After his 3 day holiday, he wasn't really looking forward to it, but it gave him the chance to see Adaline, something he was ecstatic and nervous about at the same time.

He knew it would happen eventually and even if they had talked on the phone nearly every night, something that had used to do, he knew it was more than his nerves could take. It was still too fresh and his heart was still breaking just thinking about her. He couldn't imagine what would happen when he saw her.

He didn't have to wait much longer as a knock came at the door. He knew it was her; she had agreed to traveling with him, claiming she had missed seeing him. He had missed her too and not being able to wait any longer, he sprinted towards the door and threw it open.

He smiled, giving her a once over. It had been too long since he had saw her and he was relieved she was standing on his doorstep now. The last memory of two came crashing back to him, her lips locked on his, their arms wrapped around each other and the feeling that overcame him. The sensation of wanting and needing more, but scared to admit it. Scared to admit he was in love with his best friend, and had been for years.

"Hey you." she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Addie. I missed you." he replied.

"Missed you too, Dopey."

They shared a laugh before John retrieved his duffel and locked his door behind him. They were taking Adaline's car to the next location, which was in Pennsylvania. As they walked down the pathway together, John felt himself grabbing her arm and turning her around. She stared at him, wondering what was wrong. She searched his eyes for an answer, as she gave him a confused look.

"Can you hug me at least?" he found himself asking.

She smiled, which melted his heart, as the two embraced. He felt her hands resting on his back and sighed comfortably as he kissed the top of her head. He had missed her. He missed the smell of her hair, her smile, her attitude, the way she said his name. He missed everything about her, but he had missed his chance and he knew it.

"Ready to go?" she asked, after they pulled apart.

"Yeah, sure. Want me to drive?" he offered.

She threw him the keys as she slipped into the passenger side. John fired the engine as she drifted off to sleep in the passenger seat, leaving John to his racing thoughts and his breaking heart.

They had arrived safely in Pittsburgh and after entering the arena and grabbing a bite to eat, John was situated in his locker room, reading the script for the night. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room – he was so lost in thought – until he looked up and saw his good friend, Randy standing before him.

"Addie told me what happened." he said, sitting beside John.

"Yeah." John said, throwing the script onto the table and leaning back, throwing his hands behind his head.

"You okay, dude?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, for once I feel free." John said, laughing.

"I mean about Addie." Randy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" John asked, standing up and grabbing his water bottle.

"Well, she told me about Liz lying, the fight, the kiss...." Randy said trailing off.

"Yeah, and we talked about it and we realized we were better off as friends." John answered smoothly.

"Oh, God, not you too." Randy exclaimed.

"What?" John asked, shaking his head.

"When are two going to realize what's right in front of your face? The past six years were shit, John. Everyone knows that. And everyone knows that you and Adaline... that's it. That's what love is about, dude. God, can't you see it?" Randy asked, standing up.

"See what?"

"Are you really that blind? The way she looks at you and hangs off your every word. The way she brightens up when you enter the room or the way she smiles when you touch her." Randy said, smirking.

"I wish all of that was truth, Randy. Really I do, but it was her idea we remain friends. Well, I mean, initially it was my idea, but I called her to tell her how I felt and that I was wrong. I thought she wanted more, but...." John said, trailing off.

"John, you rejected her. Of course, she's going to tell you that. She wanted you in her life one way or the other and the only thing that is comfortable for her is what she has known for all these years. Friends. I'm telling you and I would bet my life on it that she feels the same way, man. It's up to you to make the first step." Randy said, slapping his shoulder.

"You don't know her like I do, Randy. Nothing has changed for her. She's the same sweet, adorable, lovable Adaline with me. Nothings changed."

"Every thing's changed. And you know it. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you two will be happy. Together." Randy said, turning around. "You know, I feel like I'm repeating myself." he said, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Before Randy could continue, Adaline walked into the room, smiling at the two men. Randy returned the smile before staring back at John with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Think about it, dude." he said before leaving the locker room.

"Think about what?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing." John replied, lost in thought.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at John.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking." he answered, giving her a small smile.

"Alright. So, what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked, reading through John's script.

"Oh, just going to return home and spend time with the family. And you, I hope." he said, looking at her.

"Yeah, of course. We have to exchange presents on Christmas Eve. We've never missed one yet, have we?" she asked, smiling at him.

"No, we haven't." he answered, smiling fondly at her before grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked, standing up.

"There's something I have to get before Christmas. I forget to get my mom a gift. Can you talk to McMahon for me? Tell him I'll be here to do my interview, I'll just be late, alright?" he asked.

"Alright, John." she agreed, watching him leave.

John knew what he had to do. He had listened to Randy's words and had taken them straight to heart. Someone had finally got through to him and now, he was going to make the change. He was going to lay it all on the table.

He had a lot to plan and but before Christmas Eve, but it all started with the perfect gift.


	15. The 12 Days of Christmas

*** Christmas Eve ***

2 weeks had gone by and John finally felt fully prepared for that night. He couldn't believe it had taken him as long as it did to finally have the strength to admit his feelings to Adaline. He couldn't believe he had been so blind to her reactions towards him.

Randy had been right about everything and now John was going to do something about it tonight, as soon as Adaline arrived.

He had gotten the last bit of her presents that evening and after shopping, wrapping and cooking, he was tired beyond belief but it was worth it. He had never been so sure of anything in his life before. Not about Liz, not about any other relationship, not even about the child he thought Liz was carrying.

Adaline had been right under his nose the entire time, going unnoticed by John. She had partially admitted her feelings to him the night he and Liz broke up, but he still did what he did best and that was push her away. He hadn't meant to, but everything had happened so quick and he did the only thing he knew to do.

He could see the hurt that she was going through. The past several weeks they had managed to remain close, but there was something coming between them. He knew it was the pain they both were dealing with. He could see the amount of pain she was going through every time he walked into a room and they were forced to stay cordial and friendly.

He caught her crying a couple times, and that's what really sent him over the edge. He finally had the proof that she was facing the same thing he was – that was heartbroken just as he was.

He gave the finishing touches on the table before stepping back and admiring his work. After being he pleased with himself, he smiled and walked into the living room, waiting for Adaline to arrive. And if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would be there promptly at 7:00 p.m.....

Adaline raced around the house, looking for her black leather boots. It was all she needed to complete her ensemble for the night and she was becoming more frustrated and nervous with each passing second.

The past several weeks had been hell for her, but she had managed to stay friendly, just as John had wanted. She knew she would rather have him in her life as a friend than nothing at all and she wasn't about to ruin that again.

She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind – the way he touched her and reciprocated the gesture. He had accepted with no hesitation and after the shock wore off, it seemed as if he had enjoyed it. The entire thing confused her to no end, but she didn't dare dwell on it too much. If she did, she wouldn't get to John's on time; she would sit around her house for the rest of the night in tears.

She had wanted John for so many years and yet, she had never shared her feelings. The one time she had, she was pushed away and rejected, realizing they would be nothing more than friends. It was a rude awakening to the dream world she had long wanted, but it was fact she needed to hear and accept.

After finally finding her thigh-high boots, she slipped them on over her jeans and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

It would have to work. John would be upset if she was lately. She glanced at the clock before grabbing her purse and her keys and flew out the door.....

He waited patiently, staring out of the huge bay window from his living room. He knew she would be arriving any minute and everything was set. He didn't know what to do first, so he decided on the safest thing, just in case she didn't respond to his plan.

He hoped and prayed that she would accept things and he hoped by the end of the night, everything would finally be perfect. His nerves was getting the best of him, yet he couldn't hardly contain his excitement.

He saw the headlights bounce off the metal of the garage, as her car came into view. He drew a deep breath in and began pacing the length of the floor, hoping everything had went according to plan and the ending he had prayed for.

She exited the car as John watched and after waiting a few more seconds, he made his way to the door, opening it before she had the chance to know. Time stood still as they stared at one another. He grabbed her hand and brought her inside, where he took her jacket.

He turned back around as their eyes locked again. It was as if everything for John became apparent in the moment. He saw how she looked at him, how she wanted and needed him, the same way he looked at her.

She chuckled nervously as she turned to walk into the living room. He stopped her, grabbing her waist and turning her around slowly. Her hair fell down her shoulders, as she looked at the floor. He lifted her chin and brushed the hair from her face. He didn't want to stop looking at her. He never wanted that moment to end.

"Hi." he managed to say, as he cupped her face gently.

"Hi." she replied, smiling.

"You hungry?" he asked, his stomach churning in knots.

"Not really." she answered, not taking her eyes from his.

"Me either." he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.

He knew it was now or never and he wanted to show her how he felt. He wanted his lips to meet hers again and never stop. He wanted to feel her body on his, her arms wrapped around his. He wanted to feel his heart racing rapidly, the butterflies in his stomach and the feeling of time standing still.

"I left your presents in the car." she said, standing.

"Don't...." he said, grabbing her hand. "...leave."

"John...."

"You first." he pleaded. "Please."

"Alright." she agreed, sitting back down.

John jumped up and began organizing his presents before handing them to her. She watched him eagerly as he did so, wondering what he was doing. She saw him counting to himself before shaking his head and staring at her, his dimples evident on his cheeks.

"Alright, now think "12 Days of Christmas" here. So, on the first day of Christmas John Cena gave to me...." he sang.

She laughed, her body falling backwards into the pillow cushion of John's over-sized couch. He looked at her and placed his hands across his chest and tapped his foot. He shook his head, as she regained her composure and excepted the first gift.

"So, John Cena gives me a partridge in a pear tree?" she asked, untying the ribbon.

"Just open the gift." he ordered, watching her intently.

As she opened the lid to the box she smiled, surprised the he remembered her favorite scent. She pulled the basket out and smiled.

"Perfect Pear from Bath and Body Works. Nice start." she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I knew you would love that one. Alright on the second day...." he began.

"Alright, no more singing please. You're ruining the Christmas song." she said, smiling again.

"Alright, here. Just open it." he ordered, handing her two boxes wrapped together by a single bow.

She opened them and gushed seeing the Turtle and Dove chocolate boxes before her. She loved chocolate and she shook her head as she placed them beside the basket of perfume.

"Third day is...." she began.

"3 French Hens." he said, handing her a small box.

"This is a little small for hens, don't you think?" she said, ripping the paper from the box.

"Just open it. You take the fun out of everything." he said, smiling as she gasped at the small trinket inside the box.

The Eiffel Tower! Thank you." she said, picking the charm up from the box.

"It's for your charm bracelet. Remember when we went there for Raw like 2 years ago?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, we had so much fun. Thank you." she said, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome." he said, embracing her. "Alright next is 4 calling birds." he said, handing her another gift.

She unwrapped it, revealing 4 of her favorite movies; _The Notebook, Pretty Woman, Dirty Dancing _and _A Walk to Remember._

"Get it?" he asked, seeming pleased with himself.

"Yeah, chick flicks, birds." she said, laughing. "Thank you. And you're watching these with me."

"Why did I...." he began, grabbing his forehead. "Alright, I deserve that. Alright, he's 5." he said, snickering.

"What's so funny?" she asked, opening the gift bag and rolling her eyes. "Onion rings, John?"

"Yeah, Funyons. There your favorite. Besides, I needed something for five gold rings and that worked." he said, handing her her next package.

She tore the paper open and opened the tiny box, her mouth hitting the floor once her eyes caught sight of the diamonds inside.

"John!" she gasped.

"Do you like them?" he asked, as she pulled the teardrop shaped earrings from the box. "I didn't think eggs were appropriate for a Christmas gift, but I saw those and knew you would like them.

"There beautiful." she said, looking past her gift and locking eyes with him.

"I'm glad you like them, sweetie. Here." he said, holding out her next present.

She laid the earrings down gently into the box before accepting the next box and ripping the paper from it. John watched as she pulled the swan and fairy statuette from the box. She smiled and looked at him again.

"This will go perfectly in my bedroom." she said, replacing it back inside before placing her hands in her lap.

"I know. I'm glad you like it." he said, retrieving the next gift. He threw the small square package at her as she caught it and opened the gift.

She stared at him for a minute before throwing the paper in his direction. John doubled over in laughter as she held the Old Maid cards up.

"8 maids a milking, huh?" she said, throwing the cards at him.

"Alright, alright, alright." he said, standing back up and breathing in deeply.

He grabbed the next gift and handed it to her. She looked at him as she tore the paper from the gift before looking at it. She rolled her eyes, looking at the John Cena CD.

"Thanks John." she said, laying it on the coffee table.

"I couldn't think of anything for the pipers piping until I thought of singing and I had to get you the best album ever." he said, grabbing the next present and handing it to her.

"I love that album, thank you." she said, opening the small black box revealing another charm for her bracelet; a tap shoe.

"I remember you tapping around my mom's house after dance class every Sunday. Those damn shoes got on my nerves, but you were good." he said, smiling.

"Thank you." she said, taking the next package.

John came over and sat beside her, grabbing her hand before she could tear the paper away from the gift. She stopped and looked at him, knowing he was going to say something.

"Alright, I don't think anything else here goes with the song, but these..." he said, taking a deep breath in.

"John, what is it?" she asked. "Come on, it's me. Just spit it out."

"I know, I know." he said, gazing back into her eyes. "These are how I feel. How I truly, honestly feel." he concluded, before releasing her hand allowing her to open the present.

She tore the wrapper open and saw a bit of green coming from the package. She looked at him confused as she held up the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe?" she asked, as John grabbed it from her and held it above their heads.

"Yeah, mistletoe. And now..." he said, placing it on the table and cupping her face in his hands before inching closer. "...we're going to do this right this time."

His lips brushed hers softly before she drew backwards slightly, giving him a confused look. John smiled before his lips claimed hers again. This time, she didn't pull back, but only accepted, letting everything she had wanted for so many years release into their kiss.

She pushed him back gently into the arm of the couch as their bodies pressed against one another, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up under her shirt, letting them rest on the small of her back as she straddled his body, never letting their lips part.

His heart was racing, even more than their first kiss. He felt his head spinning and time stood still as he ran his tongue on her bottom lip, tickling it slightly. She parted her lips, allowing him enter. She moaned against his lips before he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Before we do this..." he said, pulling a small box from his pocket. "...I need to give you this."

He held the small box out as she looked at it before returning her focus to her eyes. She accepted it and opened the velvet top and gasped.

"John...." she said, trailing off as she pulled the white-gold heart-shaped diamond ring from the box.

"This..." he began, clearing his throat. "I don't wanna go another day without you being in my life. Without you being my life, by my side as more than my best friend. I want you forever as my girl. I wanna show you how much I love you. I wanna show you how I've loved you for so many years and was just too blind and stupid to admit it. I love you Adaline Marie and I've loved you for so long. I wanna spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"John, what are you saying?" she asked.


	16. Never

"I'm saying I want you to be mine. I'm saying I wanna ask you to be my wife. This is a promise ring. I wanna start out right. I promise to love you and take care of you forever. I wanna prove that to you before I ask you to be my wife."

She looked at him, as the tears filled her eyes. She didn't dare try hiding them this time, instead she let them fall and embraced him again, holding him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"I love you, Addie." he whispered against her ear.

She pulled away and looked at him, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Say it again." she said, wanting to hear it more than anything.

"I love you." he said, as his lips crashed against hers once more.

She moaned again as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her off. She had wanted this for so long, and there was no way she was stopping it now. She was now officially his and no one would stand in there way again.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure...."

"John, make love to me." she said, breathlessly.

He saw the fire in her eyes, the electricity that radiated from their bodies, the want and need in her voice. She kissed him again, and in the moment, John's head spun, as she captivated his senses before she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

She eased it down his broad shoulders and threw it to the floor as she felt his strong arms wrapping around her and unzipping her shirt. She allowed him to remove her shirt before he moved to her boots. He unzipped them, never taking his eyes of hers, as he removed them one by one. He kissed the length of her leg, before coming to her stomach where he unsnapped her jeans and slid them off in one swift motion, leaving her in her lilac-colored bra and panties.

John ripped at the fabric covering her breasts before flinging it to floor. He smiled at her before attacking her ample nipple causing her to moan out with pleasure. She arched her back, as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

He kissed the length of her taunt torso before grabbing at the strings on the side of her panties and snapping it against her skin. She winced slightly before he ripped them off forcefully and kissed her inner thigh.

She moaned again, spreading her legs slightly, as he continued his attack on her body before tasting her moist, wet center. She screamed with pleasure as he continued the assault. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure take over as she bit her bottom lip.

In a breathless attempt, he heard his name escape her lips, as he felt her body tense to the pleasure he was giving her.

He eased his own boxers from his waist as he stood and fell flush against her. He looked into her giant, blue eyes and smiled, as she brought him in for another mind blowing kiss. He eased himself into her as she arched her back, giving into the hardness of him.

She slowly thrusts her hips, with their lips entwined and the passion building around them. His mind was racing as he quickened his pace, not being able to stand too much more. She was driving him over the brink, and he wasn't looking back anymore.

In one swift movement, she flipped him over, as her long legs straddled around his waist and she began riding him faster and faster. His hands found their way to her hips, as he applied the slightest amount of pressure, intensifying the ecstasy he was already feeling.

John growled as she continued to ride him. She ran her nails down his chest as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes before her lips crashed down on his in a territorial state. He knew in that moment he had her; forever. As the world spun around them, he felt his climax forming, realizing their was no turning back. As the kiss heightened, their orgasms hit simultaneously, leaving them both breathless and in a complete state of euphoria.

She fell against his sweat ridden chest as he wrapped his arms around her, protectively claiming her as his. Their eyes met again, as he searched her eyes wanting to know her thoughts. Her next words made him smile and his heart raced even faster.

"I love you, John." she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"After all these years, it feels so good to hear you say that." he said, their eyes locking again. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." she said as she tenderly kissed his lips before pulling away and smiling at him. "About those movies..."

"Oh, God! Adaline!" John groaned before she attacked his lips once more.


End file.
